One Chance Given
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: Oh so do you have anything to say to her?" Yuri wished no HOPED Hinata was watching."Yeah. Three words." Yuri nodded."What would those words be?" "I'm. Coming. Home." Eyes widened in the audience. Sequel to Light to Dark!SxH
1. I'm Coming Home

_Hey whats up? This is the sequel to......Light To Dark!!!Yay!_

_Sasuke: _This'll suck.

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _You know what?

_Sasuke: _What?

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _I don't care.

_Sasuke: _good. Wait what?

_Neji: _She said she doesn't care nimrod.

_Sasuke: _I know what she said but, isn't it time to go to your corner?

_Neji: (Sigh) _Uchiha you can't have my cousin even if she was working on a corner like your mother.

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: (Hugs Neji) _Stop! Otay I own no Naruto characters used in this Fic. Enjoy the sequel.

_Quote:_

_"Loving is a sickness, and hate is the cure."_

_-Jazmyn Jose_

* * *

Hinata sighed and she plopped her self onto the couch in her small living room. She flicked on the Television. She smiled warmly when she saw her cousin Yuri on her talk show.

"_Hello all of you people! We have a special guest on our show today. Welcome our guest lead singer of Nins Of Kohona and a composer of his solo songs....Uchiha Sasuke!" The audience went wild._

"No...fucking...way." Hinata looked at the Television squinting. Sasuke!? No fucking way!! How can this be!? Is she dreaming!? Hinata kept her eyes on the screen.

_"Hey." Sasuke took a seat on the couch right next to Yuri's seat. Yuri fanned herself with some index cards in her hands._

_"So how old are you Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked. Yuri looked at the audience which was mostly women and girls of all ages. They were all blushing._

_"18." The younger girls squeaked and squealed in the audience. Some young men did as well._

_"So is your new song 'On Top Of The World' about a certain someone?..Hmm..?" Yuri was trying to kept herself from saying her cousin's name._

_"Yeah...she's very special to me." Yuri smiled warmly and blinked a few times._

_"Oh...has anything bad happened between you two?" Yuri wanted to find out if he had ever fought with Hinata._

_"Only one thing....me leaving to become famous." Sasuke's smirk had disappered and he looked at the floor bitting his bottom lip._

_"W-what happened?" Stuttering. Family heirloom. Damn it!_

_"She convinced me to continue my career so...I just obeyed her command." Yuri was shocked. Little Hinata commanding? No fucking way!_

_"Oh so do you have anything to say to her?" Yuri wished no HOPED Hinata was watching._

_"Yeah. Three words." Yuri nodded._

_"What would those words be?" _

_"I'm. Coming. Home." Eyes widened in the audience._

Hinata turned off the Television. This show was aired 3 days ago! Could he be here now? Oh no! Hinata had looked over at the clock and it was 10 'til ten and she needed to open up today!

She ran to room and locked herself in the bathroom.

Once she came out she was wearing a black shirt that said "Hot Topic", Some dark skinny jeans, and some fully black converse. Hinata ran outside to her red Hyundai Genesis and drove off.

**:0o0o0o0:**

It had been about 5 hours since the store opened and Shin wasn't there yet. She sighed. "No Shin, No rush."

**--Ding Ding--**

A man with a blue cap and dark sunglasses came into the store panting. Hinata tilted her head like a cute little puppy. The man walked over to the shirts that were neatly stacked.

Hinata shrugged and walked over to the man and tapped on his shoulder. "Um...d-do you need any help sir?" The man in the cap looked over at Hinata who was standing right in front of him.

"No." The man was amazed. Little Hinata Hyuga all grown up? She looked like her mother in those pictures she showed him.

"O-okay if you do need any help just ask." Hinata walked over to the counter. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just same old, same old.

**--Ding Ding--**

"Hey Hina sorry I'm late!" Shin walked in out of nowhere. He looked around and only saw a few people there. All guys.

"Business is slow without you here." Hinata sighed as she went over to him. She smiled when she saw all his brown hair in his face. The man looked over at the two.

Hinata moved the brown strings from his face reveiling his green eyes. She giggled. "What now you think I'm cute?" His arms slid around her waist.

Hinata let out another giggle. "Yes..." Shin smiled and let go of her waist. His lips landed on her cheek.

"What about a date?" Shin's smiled lightened up the room. Hinata blushed a bit.

"Um we--" Hinata was inturrupted by the man in the blue cap.

"No."

"Who the hell are you?" Shin glared at the man.

"No."

"Th-that voice...." Hinata stuttered. No. NO! He can't be...it can't be! "Sasuke!" Hinata tackled the man down. She had tears shedding from her eyes.

"Sorry Hime...I wanted to suprise you." Hinata gave him a long passionte kiss. Sasuke's arms slid around her waist. But after about 30 seconds Hinata got off of Sasuke.

"I'm sorry...since I commanded you to leave!" Hinata ran out of the store tears flying in the air behind her. Sasuke watched dumbfounded.

Sasuke got up and chased after Hinata.

**:0o0o0o0o0:**

'_Sasuke's back but he...HE'S AN IDIOT!!_' Hinata sat under the only Sakura tree left in the whole park. She looked out at the lake.

"Hime...I-I didn't mean it.." Hinata looked up at his onyx eyes.

"J-just leave me al-alone." Sasuke sat right in front of her. He lean in and pressed his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." His lips pressed against her cheek. She shivered.

"No." Sasuke looked down and took him self away from Hinata. He walked off without looking back.

"I'm sorry...Sasuke..." Hinata's chest started to heave and she started to cry

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan:_ Awwwww!

_Neji: _Yeah whatever.

_Sexy-Txukiko-Chan: _Keep reading there is more to come!!!!


	2. A Model?

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _Hey!!! As you can all see this is my 2nd chap 4 the sequel!! YAY!

_Sasuke: _Yeah yay...

_Ino & Sakura: _No Sasuke. It's : YAY!!!!!!!!

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _Yeah! YAY!!!!!!!

_Naruto: (dancing to Ninja Glare By NigaHiga.) _Ohh Emm Geee!!

_All: _WTF?

_Naruto: (still dancing happliy to Ninja Glare)_

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _Uh...well enjoy...hehe...All right thats it! _(starts beating the shit out of Naruto)_

Hinata walked into the lobby of her apartment building and was greeted by the secretary Saki.

"Miss Hyuga a letter from the Hatake Modeling company came for you today." Hinata tilted her head revieling her reddened eyes.

"Miss Hyuga what happened?" Saki brushed the hair out of Hinata's face. Hinata took the letter from Saki's hands.

"Nothing." Saki understood so she went back to her desk as Hinata entered the elevator. She pressed the 3 and the doors closed.

After about 30 seconds she was on the thrid floor heading tords her apartment. Once she got there she locked in the key, turned it, and open the apartment's door. Once she was in she went straight to her room.

' _I really need some time...but Sasuke... _' Hinata's eyes were filled up with tears. They took advantage and rolled down her pale cheeks. She ripped open the letter in her fragile hands.

The letter read:

_Dear Miss Hinata Hyuga,_

_As you know Hatake Modeling Company is looking for one beautiful young woman to be our newest model. _

_Well, we have decided and we choose you. _

_So please meet us a head quaters April 2nd._

_Sincerely,_

_Kakashi Hatake._

Hinata yawned as she put the letter down. "Tomorrow meet Hatake at 10 o'clock..." Hinata drifted into her dreams.

**:0o0o00o00o0:**

"GET AWAY FROM THE POOR GIRL!!!!!!" yelled a designer with fierce brown eyes and her brown hair in 2 buns. A million designers surrounded the poor girl.

"G-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" Hinata sucked in air after screaming and making every designer leave except for the one with the brown eyes.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce my-self. I'm Tenten your new designer." Her smiled made Hinata want to smile but the thought went blank. A certain song started to play in a studio.

_The nights grow cold  
im growing older  
everyday youre gone  
is more lonesome than the last one  
ive spent all this time  
without you in my life  
and youre still on my mind  
nothing ever feels alright_

_im tired of being alone  
why dont you just come home  
because i miss you so  
and i want you to know_

_if you could see me now  
we could move on somehow  
if you could travel all the miles again  
if you could just see me now  
you wouldnt have a doubt  
we could just start this love all over  
and forget all the things we know  
if you could see me now  
somehow_

_everything i said  
wasnt what i meant  
i hope you can forget  
and i can leave all my regrets  
behind tonight  
and catch a flight to Boston  
and come start a new life  
and this time we can do it right_

Hinata knew that voice. It was Sasuke's. She ran over and saw him and his band in the studio singing. Sasuke had his eyes shut.

_im tired of being alone  
why dont you just come home  
because i miss you so  
and i want you to know_

_if you could see me now  
we could move on somehow  
if you could travel all the miles again  
if you could just see me now  
you wouldnt have a doubt  
we could just start this love all over  
and forget all the things we know  
if you could see me now  
somehow_

_if you could see me now  
we could move on somehow  
if you could travel all the miles_

_if you could see me now  
we could move on somehow  
if you could travel all the miles again  
if you could just see me now  
you wouldnt have a doubt  
we could just start this love all over  
and forget all the things we know  
if you could see me now  
we could move on somehow  
if you could travel all the miles again  
if you could see me now  
somehow_

Sasuke open his eyes and saw a tear filled face. He looked down. "Next song." He ignored her. He didn't want her to keep remarking him. He shut his eyes again.

_Go ahead and waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your...  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

"Miss Hyuga you've got to get ready for your photo shoot." Hinata slowly nodded and followed Sayuri. A photagrapher.

Hinata's make-up artist was a man by the name of Akio. Hinata could tell that he was gay. Mostly because he had a picture of him and his boyfriend. How did she know that? Akio showed her.

"Here." Tenten handed Hinata a short see-through night gown. Hinata's eyes widened. She took the night gown into her arms.

"Do I have to w-wear th-this?" Hinata's face looked like a tomatoe. Tenten nodded.

"Your first photo shoot is with Naruto Uzumaki...and you guys are supposed to be having a pilow fight." Hinata looked down at her feet.

"F-fine." Hinata went into a dressing room that had to name on it yet. Tenten said it was Hinata's.

**:0o0o00o00o0:**

"Hey the names' Naruto Uzumaki. You're Hinata Hyuga right?" Hinata blushed and turned around and accidentally locked lips with Naruto.

Sasuke was going to go apologize but he saw it. He walked over to the two. He saw Hinata's eyes wide open and Naruto's closed him just gliding his tounge through her mouth.

"Baka get off her." Naruto opened one aquamarine eye and undid the lip lock with Hinata.

"Oh Teme is **this **your girl?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. Hinata tried to run but Naruto had her by the waist. Sasuke as if in a blink of an eye disappeared.

"So are you ready for the photo sho--" He felt storng impact on his cheek. His cheek flushed a red hand mark. He let go of Hinata and she ran to Tenten.

"Tenten-c-chan!" Tenten had undone her buns and her beautiful brunette shoulder length hair was hanging freely.

"What happened Hina?" Hinata looked up at Tenten trying not to cry. She felt violated. And Sasuke...she..knew he was coming to apologize and Naruto blew it!

"N-naruto kissed m-me." Tenten's mouth gapped open and she let out a squeal. Tenten glomped Hinata.

"How did it feel!?" Tenten smiled and giggled at Hinata.

"It felt real bad! He did it right in front of my Ex-boyfriend who I haven't gotten over." Tenten got off Hinata and helped her up.

"Sorry Hina." Hinata nodded and walked over to her photagrapher Sango.


	3. A WIFE!

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _Hey...

_Neji: _Amy is something wrong?

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _OF COURSE NOT! I'm happy as a clam!!!

_Neji: _Okay whatever you say.

_Ino: _Amy! Whats up?

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _Nothing but a new chap to 'One Chance Given'!!!

_Neji: (Sigh) _Amy doesn't own any Naruto characters used in this chapter. Enjoy..

**Hinata's POV:**

"Hina-chan!!! It's show time!!" yelled Sango.

I blushed as Naruto got ontop of me. His well-toned tan chest was right in my face. "You nervous Hinata-hime?" Naruto rubbed his chest against mine. Sango flashed the light and took the picture.

I hmphed and turned my head. "Shut up Dobe." I looked over at Sango as the flash glissened. I smirked. '_Something devious? maybe.._'

I got a pillow and hit Naruto up side the head with it. Feathers flew around and Sango took the picture. Naruto did the same thing and Sango took another.

I pushed NO shoved Naruto back and traced his six-pack. Sango took three shots of this. Then, I looked at the camera with a monsterous face. Sango shot four flashes at me.

"Okay one more and we are done!" Naruto pushed his body on mine and pressed his lips against mine. Sango took the picture but, Naruto continued. I pushed him off me.

"GET OFF PERVERT!" Sasuke came running and saw Naruto with a red hand mark on his left cheek. Sasuke smirked and let out a chuckle. I looked over at him. My body felt weak, I felt like I was going to fall down. All of a sudden everything was black.

* * *

"Hey Hime? You awake?" I winced from the shining light in my face. But, once I fully opened my eyes I saw Sasuke. His onyx eyes were on me. My face flushed. His face was inches from mine. I couldn't help but feel so comfortable being this close to him.

"Y-yeah..W-what happened?" I fluttered my eyelashes. '_He can't help i now._' I pouted my lip and gave him pleading eyes.

"Uh...Y-you f-f-ain-fainted." He hadn't figured out a way to get away from her pleading eyes. His bottom lip quivered. I giggled inside.

"Oh Th-thank you Sasu-kun." I smiled and his eyes softened. The tips of our noses were touching, leaving one gap that our lips could seal.

"Your welcome..Hime.." Sasuke's eyes closed and the gap was no longer. I imediately kissed back. I flinged my arms around his neck. His right hand was on my waist and the other on the back of my head.

**FlashBack**

_Little came running into her house trying to find her mothers body. Nothing. The only body there was Jiro's._

_"Hina-hime!" That voice was Hikori's. No she died. Hinata felt arms wrap around her._

_"N-nee-chan?"_

_"Yes Hime he didn't kill me. I was watching from a closet." Hinata looked down at the verge of tears._

**FlashBack**

"HINA!" a certain designer yelled amazed by what was happening in front of her.

I made my way away from Sasuke's lips. "Y-yes?" No way she saw that. Please god tell me she didn't.

"Are you dating the UCHIHA?" Tenten was at the verge of tears from laughing. "Since when?"

"Well..me and Sa--"

"She's my wife." Sasuke smirked and looked down at me. My eyes wide and my pout back.

_Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: _sorry for the short chap

_Neji: _reveiw nicely 2 amy. She has a crisis.


	4. YES!

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **Hey this is the last chap to _One Chance Given._

**Sasuke: **Finally I want a break from these stories.

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **_(chuckles)_

**Neji: **Here it comes..

**Sasuke: **What?

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **I'M MAKING A NEW STORY!!!!!! SASUKE'S BI-SEXUAL IN THAT ONE!!HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!

**Sasuke: **Fuck you bi--

**Neji: **Shut the fuck up and don't you dare call her a bitch ever you gay son of a bitch.

**Sexy-Tsukiko-Chan: **_(hugs Neji) _Thanks!!! Well lets start!!!!But I will warn you this is a short chapter.

_Sasuke's POV:_

"Wh-what do you mean wife?" Hinata's cute and innocent voice rang in my head. Fuck why did I just spoil it?

I got on one knee and the other was up. I got a small black box out of my pocket and opened it reveiling a gold ring with 2 small diamonds one each side of the big one in the middle. Hinata's mouth gapped open. I bit my lower lip.

"Will you marr--"

"YES!! YES!! YES!! YES!!" Hinata tackled me down onto the hard woodened floor.

"I...I thought you were mad at m--" Her lips shut me up. She was up on me pressing her half-naked body on me. Trying to keep back my erection was one of the toughest things I had to do. The kissing went on her pressing her body roughly against mine. I could help it any longer. I picked her up off the floor and carried her to my car. She looked at me confused which made me smirk. I dropped her on the back seat which made her grunt softly. I crawled ontop of her. No more waiting. I was finally going to be with her for good.

**Eploigue**

Hinata is now 4 months pregnat. Sasuke got her back in the band. Kiba and Shino got girls as well, Shino married his but Kiba kept in touch with others. And the rest is still to come.

**_End_**


End file.
